


听一听，停一停（完结）

by ByUUUUwater



Category: Other - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:23:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 31,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29659596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByUUUUwater/pseuds/ByUUUUwater
Summary: 以母系社会为透镜，翻看父权话语系列文章，带一点儿拉康精神分析科普。第一章开头较为难读，其余都容易读。以及，在这系列文章里提起的男人女人、男性女性，大部分时候是指异性恋的人们。





	1. Chapter 1

在正文前面，我想先讲清楚这六章会用到的一些基础的拉康派精神分析的概念及模型。

在拉康看来， **语言是大他者（Other）之一** （大他者是无法将其化约成如我们一般平等主体的对象） **。并且这个作为大他者的语言切割身体、结构无意识** 。 **而父权社会最重要的一个词，即主能指（foremost signifier），是phallus（** φαλλός），国内翻译是“菲勒斯”，是阳具的意思（后现代以来女性主义对菲勒斯逻各斯中心主义<phallogocentrism>批评者众）。拉康的精神分析（基于临床）也有许多部分亦是围绕着phallus展开的。

在拉康这里还有一个三界说，好像坐标轴那样来作为 **人的根本向度** ，一是想象界（imaginary）、一是象征（符号）界（symbolic）、一是实在界（real），其中符号界的主宰，就是phallus。

  
博罗米结(borromean rings)的三界

在精神分析看来，人首先是在语言中存在的人，我们用语言命名自己的感受，免受来自言说之外的实在界无名的惊扰；通过话语、语言进入象征界，成为社会的人。而在象征界中，词语们构成的能指链（signifying chain）最后指向的是最重要的词：phallus。phallus是象征界里众符号的中心，是主能指。

在拉康这里“母亲”指的是占据母亲位置的人，对应具体的案例，可能是祖母、也可能是父亲，但大多数时候都是真实的母亲。孩子出生后，ta所见的所感受的是实在的、想象的层面，需要母亲通过语言来编码婴孩的感受，使ta能从语言的框中开始认识自己和世界。在整合自己感受的过程中，孩子会慢慢意识到自己是整全的而非分裂的，慢慢意识到母子之外的第三者存在。在拉康的模型里，是象征着phallus的“父亲”的在场，促使母婴关系的分离，使孩子进入象征界，接受人类社会的一系列法则。这个“父亲”不一定是真实的父亲，它指的是母亲所没有的、所欲望的东西，有时甚至是以语言的面貌出现的。

语言如何也能像“父亲”一样象征着phallus呢？在拉康看来，这是由于组成语言的词语在词语的链条（能指链signifying chain）上最终都指向着phallus，也就是在词语们的意义背后，最终都能够推导到phallus——这个永恒的高大的 **象征的** 阳具。因此， **Phallus有很多面目，可能是权力地位、可能是名利、可能是目光……它是一个主体无法同化平等相待的大他者；它在一切的符号背后，主持着一切，切割着每个人对自己身体的认识；它推进着人们的行动与权力的运作；同时，它也在诱惑着男性、告诉男性：他可以拥有它（实际上当然不可能）。** 这也就有了父权社会里一些现像：男孩们总要向（象征的）父亲证明自己自己是男人，是拥有阳具的。在上野千鹤子的《厌女》一书中也提到，女人是一个男人 **向其他男人** 证明自己的纽带。也因此，娶个媳妇、光宗耀祖、名利双收，是许多男人的“使命”。我们也能看到男性性的性别角色展演总是有“使命感”的，在大部分男人的一生中，他还总是被期待的，其间，他不仅能获得女人没有的利益，他还被标注为“应该获利者”。

回到精神分析的模型里，人要进入象征界（符号界）就要接受语言的阉割。这里的阉割，是人的第一次异化，是人进入语言世界的开端。但这语言背后的主能指，又是phallus，因此是phallus中心的语言一直不断地切割、整合、支使我们的无意识身体。对男孩来说，他想要要成为男性、父亲般的男人，就更要接受这语言的阉割。

phallus中心的语言世界造成了一种奇怪的悖论 **：男性总害怕被阉割，但实际上阉割早已发生。** 这阉割其实是借由语言进行的，它使 **男人成为了男性** ：快感被集中到了阴茎，而不像女人遍布皮肤；感受被符号所包围，从没[女人那样的存在危机](https://matters.news/@cupboard/%E7%B5%A6b%E7%9A%84%E5%9B%9E%E4%BF%A1-%E5%B9%BD%E9%9D%88%E5%A5%B3%E4%BA%BA-%E6%B0%B8%E9%81%A0%E7%9A%84%E5%AD%98%E5%9C%A8%E5%8D%B1%E6%A9%9F-bafyreihipw7bnms6vdzmc6rddu47n3yrkvdbzcec2kd7h4cdcp5rjedmei)；看不见符号间的裂缝，除非大病或大变一场，否则那些不可名状的失控的可怖的来自实在（Real）的感受总离得远远的（也因此总欲望着被符号化后的女人）。不能不提的还有， **父权制下的话语权力结构了大部分家庭中对儿子的重视与父亲的威压，话语权力支使着人们的态度、行为，让男性同时拥有“阴茎自豪”、以及“阉割（阳痿）焦虑”** 。

正文

第一章

我决定开始写这一切，始于我的一些疑问： **我想知道，做一个女人，在母系社会究竟是什么样的？她会遭遇性骚扰或性侵吗？她也会时刻感到恐惧吗？她会迷茫于如何做一个女人或母亲吗？在这母系社会里，会打压男人、让男人像父权社会的女人一样吗？** 会有那权力至高的唯一的女皇帝存在吗？

因此，我开始查看资料。我看了20年前出版的、周华山关于云南摩梭族的人类学作品，书籍《无父无夫的国度》和纪录片《三个摩梭女人》；还有好些不同部族的记录，台湾阿美族、帕劳（帛琉）、百年前的拉梅尼西亚（Melanesia）等等。看完这些母系社会的部族，不得不说， **普遍的父权制的社会已经限制了我对社会、文化、话语的想象力，也限制了我在精神分析方面理解人的可能性。** 这些作品都是好读的、有趣的，还都揭示了另一种全然不同的女性的命运，也包括男性的命运。这些作品让我知道， **我对男女平等的想象已经是被父权结构了之后的想象，是局限的，而非宽广的。**

在这些文献里，我没有在母系社会里看见什么“女帝”、“女王”这些权力至上者；没有看到由女人来主持的战争； **也没有看到对男性的压迫、打压或者轻蔑。反而，我看到了人与人之间的关系轻松自然，同时也强调协作与分工** 。与我以为的不同，女人也并没有过着比男人更轻松的生活，而是依然劳累，一样要张罗家中的无数事务，从摩梭到传统的帕劳都如此（现在帕劳有钱了，就雇佣菲律宾人来干活），我并没有看到清闲的女人。反倒在摩梭社会里，男人们到了午后就聚在一起聊天，女人还是在干活。

这一章，我将对比父权社会与母系社会下男性女性的基本境况，以及最想说的、同时也是母系社会里最让我吃惊的部分，就是摩梭族的 **语言** 。

女人

我们能看到phallus中心的语言所构成的世界里，呆傻的人、精神分裂的人和异装的、想变性的、想雌伏的男人都是没有位置的，是“不正常”的人。而 **女人，则是看似有位置的“正常人”，实则只是客体，还被切割成几块了。**

话语怎样切割女人，也构造了女人不可调和的身份问题，这是许多女权主义的文章都曾讲过的。总结下来，父权话语给了女人三种身份：浪荡下贱的“婊子”，被男性欲望的“女人”，生下孩子传宗接代的“母亲”。而 **这三种身份是分离的、都是客体，还互相矛盾，其中能得到的利益也只是一种许诺。** 一个女人的一生要面对的往往离不开形成这三种身份的话语， **这话语错综复杂、互相矛盾，它决定着、结构着每个女人的无意识，包括对自己的身体想象、自我认知、选择、行动……**

如果一个女人梦想着成为“ **纯洁** 的 **新娘** ”，那她必须就得厌弃浪荡不洁的“婊子”、压抑天然的性欲，不能深究具体的“母亲”要经历什么。绝大多数女人从小就知晓“女人——母亲”这条路，这两种在phallus中心的父权话语下变成：可以被男人欲望的女人才是女人，可以生下孩子传宗接代的才是合格的母亲。一个不被男人欲望的丑女是没有位置的，一个不能生孩子的女人不能称为母亲。在女孩儿时，玩的是芭比娃娃、公主的变装游戏、过家家，听的是公主童话，年龄大些就看言情小说。父权话语权力的运作就这样通过游戏、文学将女孩们的 **仿同** （identification/自我确认） **对象、甚至命运的参照写入女孩的无意识之中。但这些游戏、故事与现实的人并不统一协调，这也是许多女性内在冲突不断、对自己厌弃的重要原因。**

回到“妓女”“女人”“母亲”的身份分割，这社会对这三种身份的期待、印象总是不可调和的、冲突的。 **这三者之间的碎裂，会让女人始终无法连贯自己无意识的身体想象。** 这巨大的话语权力在家庭成员的目光之中运作，比如母亲对女儿形象的想象、批评，人们对女性的评价集中在外形上；这个父权话语还在女人们的内部安置了目光，通过这些运作来构造女性对自己的身体想象。

且在这个phallus中心的世界， **女性的目光算不得目光，没有权力，只有男性的目光，也就是phallus的目光才是大他者的目光。这一目光甚至与道德联系在了一起：只有符合phallus中心的道德的女人形象，才是可被看见的女人。这就使得一个道德的女性得是处子、不能有性欲；一个道德的母亲，必须高尚神圣，不能做女人；一个展露性欲的女人又必然低贱。** 这些悖论浸入日常生活的每个细节，在被成为“女性”的人身上扭结、切割。

  
父权话语体系通过价值评判将女性的内在撕碎了

这个phallus中心的父权话语也不给 **女性做为主体的位置** 。很多女性朋友说起亲密关系中的龃龉，常说的是“总觉得哪里不对”、“说不明白”，或者有说不出来的累，却不知道为什么。在女性的家务劳动该被看见的提议以前，女性的劳动是不被看见的，更不用说情绪劳动。但这又是女性的日常：总是没有自己的语言来描述女性的视角、经验、感受、身体，没有任何话语支持女性，总如在黑雾中跋涉，连自己也看不清。由此， **女性要成为主体，成为自己的主人总是非常非常困难的** ，并不是急起来骂婚驴，或者指导一番“应该如何如何”就能做到的。深刻的无助、迷茫、helpless、失语与恐惧、疼痛往往是女性的一部分。 **女性只是看似四肢健全的残疾人，又由于这看起来的健全，而深深地遮蔽了无（nothing）的境况** 。

  
无的女人，就如幽魂

我开始学习精神分析后就常想：有没有一个词就如phallus一样，它能统称女性从阴门、阴道到子宫，这里外的生殖器；它在符号、语言层面是有地位的，是有连续性的，就好比我们说“太阳——阳光——阳刚——阳具”那样正面，是重要的、连续的；它 **能让女性成为言说的主体，能让女人认为自己就是自己的主人，而非一生的努力仅是为了成为被爱的人** 。这些想象常盘旋于我脑中，直到这次了解了母系社会，我才看到了另一种以“母”为中心的语言、话语系统的建构。

与大部分父权社会的语言不同， **摩梭的语言里最关键的一个字是“mi”，母亲的意思。** 与父权社会的父亲不同，在摩梭 **母亲并不是唯一的或者相互竞争的** 。如果一个家庭里有三个姐妹，无论谁生了孩子，孩子们 **并不分辨谁是生母** ，而是按年龄喊她们“大mi”、“二mi”。

在摩梭的语言里，有几种类别的词是以为中心“mi”组词的：

_一是凡是与母亲、妇女以及雌性动物相关的，还有善于生育繁殖的昆虫；二是_ **_表示伟大、大的、正的、好的_ ** _，比如“大官”叫“o mi”，直译就是“头上的女人”；三是是一些自然_ **_崇拜_ ** _，比如_ **_太阳、月亮、山川_ ** _以及一些动物；除此之外，还有人身体的器官以及生活、劳动器具。在这样的语言世界里，“mi”无疑是占据着最重要的位置，_ **_构成了摩梭符号界的主能指，在社会文化中运作着，结构着摩梭人的无意识。_ **

在摩梭族居住的泸沽湖旁有座狮子山，关于这座狮子山摩梭有一个格姆女山神的神话，她美丽潇洒，迷倒周围的男山神们。在这词语链条中，狮子——女神——女性，并无矛盾十分流畅，而大部分父权文化中一提到狮子就想到雄狮——雄性——男性，或者雄狮——雄性——雄起——阳具。神话与词语、语言一样，也是话语的一种，也同样在 **塑造着该文化族群的无意识** 。

在构造上女性生殖器很难被女性自己观察到，在父权社会女性生殖器更加是被隐形的。直到现在，许多女孩发育了第二性征后依然对自己的生殖系统十分不了解，更不用说农耕时代了。在摩梭的情况则十分不同，神圣的狮子山山脚有一个山洞，是当地的圣地， **它的形状正好与女性生殖系统相对应：从入口（阴门）进入到狭窄的通道（阴道），再进入宽阔的内部山洞（子宫）。** 也因此，摩梭女人对自己身体的想象，也不会如父权下的女性一样，对自己的身体想象含含糊糊的。

摩梭 **女人也不烦恼自己做了母亲是不是就没了女人味，或者成为母亲之后厌弃女性化的一面，觉得太有女人味的不是正经女人，做了母亲后仍有许多男性伴侣的女性并不少见。** 在摩梭，如果女男看对眼了，那么男的晚上就可以到女方的房间里去，白天再离开。不管男女，都可以同时跟不同的人有性关系，如果想一辈子单身，也无人强迫。生了孩子，是女方家族的人共同抚养，压力小，对孩子爱护也多，而且她们会算着人口，决定是否停止家里女人们性方面的活动。 **对性自然的态度，也令摩梭不存在性的污名。在摩梭的语言里，不存在“性骚扰”、“处女”一类的说法，对女性的轻蔑、侮辱对当地人而言是不可思议的。在父权社会，性的污名大多针对女性。女性的性欲被当作不可控制却必须要被控制的东西，长期招致打压。除了妓女，女人不能随意表达自己的性欲，如果表达了，那就是“婊子”。** 在周华山的纪录片中就提到：来摩梭旅游的汉族男游客，很多把当地女人当作可以随便上床的浪女，而且十分傲慢，常随意借机性骚扰摩梭女人。

在摩梭语言中主要的词语、词语链条围绕着“mi”来构成，“mi”成了象征界的主能指。摩梭女人的身份与无意识身体的想象，也与被切割的父权下的女性不同，在她们的文化里，女人、母亲也可以有性欲，母亲依然是有魅力的女人 **，不会迷茫于如何同时兼具一个女人与母亲的身份** 。无论语言之中还是语言之外，摩梭女人在当地都有着不被轻视的位置，她们的劳动能被看见，在家里有话语权。可以说，在拉康提出的三个根本向度的层面（象征、想象、实在）上，摩梭女人都是完整的、重要的、可以被崇拜的 **。对一个摩梭女人来说，她就是一个自然的人。她没有遭到轻蔑、无视、否定、切割，没有因难以协调的身份而起内心的冲突；她想扮男装，就扮，她想一辈子单身，就单身；她还受着尊重，没有羞辱、没有孤立，她可以勇敢又快乐地做她自己，就算她已经是一个母亲。**

男人

**一说到母系社会，男人们总会想到过于强盛逼人的母权，或者男人会受奴役了。那么男人会做着辛劳的活儿或者被当作好看的花瓶，甚至是被家暴的对象吗？** 与我想象的相反，无论是在摩梭、还是在帕劳， **生活中的劳动，最辛劳的还是女人。** 社会文化也不打压男人，反而对 **男人很尊重，尤其对做了舅舅的更加敬重。**

摩梭与许多父权社会传统的性别分工一样，也是女主内、男主外。在走茶马古道的时代，是男人外出、女人在家里的；如果是村里的事情，也是男人负责公共事务，女人负责家里的事。传统摩梭族是家屋制的，以家屋生活为主，而非现代的小家庭大社会，或者汉族传统中小家庭大宗族。在家屋中，女人作为屋主，需要做的农活儿和家务很多，从养猪到育儿，一天忙个不停。在旅游开发前，村里的公共事务是比较少的，摩梭男人也就清闲。在帕劳和阿美族，女人们也是忙家里的活儿，挖芋头、准备食物、祭祀， **从早忙到晚** 。如果有部落间的战争，男人们则要在“男子会所”接受年长男子的军事训练。如果没有训练，就在男子会所里学习技艺，这里女人不能踏足，男人聊什么都可以。

父权社会的成年男性总担忧着自己“父亲”的位置。 **phallus中心话语下的男性“不能说不行”，必须确保自己身上的阳具（phallus）的光辉，确保phallus式的权力行使到位，再加上语言中对女性生殖描述的空白甚至打压，这一悖论让男性对女性的子宫总怀有无意识的未知的、失控的焦虑** ： **“这个孩子到底是不是我的？！** ”孕育生命，最直观的依然是属于女性的能力，而这能力 **在层层遮蔽下更显神秘，男性也就更焦虑于自己在新生儿的孕育中所起的作用。女性的生殖器：阴门、阴道、子宫，总如同失控的黑洞，总有阳具（权力）到不了的地方提醒着他最害怕、焦虑的“无能”（阉割）。** 这也就导致了男性不得不更依赖父权话语来强调男性的作用：“插入”、使女性怀孕的男性功劳；以及赋予孩子自己的权力。这也是为什么大部分女性对孩子随母姓无感，而许多男性崩溃般的无法接受的原因。

**那么，在母系社会的男人，这种焦虑会被放大吗？他会觉得自己“没用”吗？或者他会焦虑于父亲的身份吗？** 许多游客认为摩梭人是“滥交”，摩梭孩子不知道谁是自己的父亲。但现实并非如此，摩梭人为游客的误解感到十分愤怒，她们和孩子都非常清楚谁是孩子的父亲。

更让摩梭男人轻松的是， **由于母系社会非phallus中心，反而摩梭男性既不会被轻蔑，也不会有任何“男子气概”、“男人行不行”的焦虑** 。行就行，不行就不行，生活中有其他更重要的事。我第一次看到放松、自然的、知道爱自己的男性是在摩梭族的纪录片《三个摩梭女人》中，我非常吃惊。在我的人生经历里，我认识的男性总在剥削自己、对自己十分盲目，无意识层面都是焦虑。

摩梭文化也不会认为男人“没用”。从关于孕育生命的谚语就能看得出来： **“天上不下雨，地上不长草”。** 如果天上下雨地里没有种子，或者地里有种子却没有雨，都是不可能长草的。孩子的孕育也是如此， **这是两性协作的结果，没有斗争，没有谁是被动的，没有谁的功劳更大，并不存在“是男人让女人怀孕的”的说法，而就是协作而已。**

在母系社会，如果一个男性不能让女人怀孕，也不是什么大事（说是女人来“传宗接代”，但女人不能怀孕也是不要紧的，过继没有血缘关系的孩子继承家屋也可以）。在摩梭，做孩子的父亲，需要做的也就是一些节日送些礼物，养育、教导下一代的责任，是放在家屋姐妹的孩子身上的，其它责任就如前文所说是“男主外”，负责礼仪、交际，或者走马帮做生意。

在马林诺夫斯基所记载的拉美尼西亚，当地人认为孩子是精灵抱到母亲的肚子里来的，父亲与孩子的生育无关。当地也不像摩梭没有婚姻制度，男女会结成小家庭。与父权社会的父亲非常不同，父权父亲的职能被分割到了不同的人身上，也就没有了爱与威严的冲突。在当地，丈夫必须帮助妻子看护孩子，他是孩子的玩伴、最亲密的朋友。孩子的舅舅是严厉的权威者，负责教授孩子巫术一类的技艺。马林诺夫斯基描述拉美尼西亚的父亲的角色时，这么说：

> “子女永远感觉不到父亲的重手加到自己身上，父亲既不是子女的宗人，也不是子女的主人，更不是子女的恩人。父亲并没有权力或专权，然而他仍然像世界上平常的父亲一样，对子女感到强烈的爱。”

> “这样的社会使他在神经上、企图上、经济责任上都少压迫，所以能够自由地沉溺在父亲的本能里面。”

在父权社会里，一个人将以男或女的身份出生是出生前就被铺好的路。家庭、乃至家族会为还未出生的孩子编织关于ta的未来的想象、思考ta的名字。这些编织，便将这孩子编织入语言、时间之中，也就是拉康所说的“ **人是言在** ”， **言说使人存在** 。对孩子的期待，使让孩子存在的言说始于ta还在母腹之中的时候，这些期待的言语又离不开phallus中心的话语。如果婴儿是男孩，那他就是被期待的孩子；如果是女孩，那么孩子被期待的故事将大有不同，不再是建功立业、实现价值。这些言说对一个人 **存在** 的影响是至关重要的， **在一个非常重男轻女的家庭里出生的女儿就算活着，在存在层面也会遭遇危机。**

母系社会虽然母系，但没有非要生女儿不可的情况。在摩梭，男人也可以继承母姓，成为当家人。摩梭孩子出生后，她们也不在意ta的性别，并不觉得这有什么重要的。在纪录片《三个摩梭女人》中，一个摩梭女人生完孩子跟同学打电话，同学问她：孩子是男的女的？她也不知道，便问接生的妈妈，但妈妈也不知道，还得临时去看一看孩子是男是女。

在父权社会，家长就会因为婴儿是男或女而有不同的摆弄孩子身体的方式。男孩会被逗玩和炫耀生殖器， **成人作为婴儿的大他者，目光总聚焦在孩子的阴茎之上，使得孩子长大后欲望着这样的目光，且认为是理所当然** ，也就不必奇怪为何网上那么多男性将自己阴茎的照片随意地发给网上的女孩们了。

另一方面，什么都没有，也就什么都不是的女孩，则很小的时候就被要求不许调皮， **她们的身体** 没什么东西值得炫耀，她们的将来也没什么可期待的。同时，父权制下的母亲，也是做为“什么也没有”的女儿长大的，因此，在养育孩子时，会更看重拥有阳具的“儿子”。令儿子更难摆脱phallus执着而成为自由的人。这些细节的影响没入日常、不断累积的，最终使父权的话语指挥着所有人。

在摩梭的男人，不需要执着于证明自己与phallus的关系，不需要总在焦虑着要证明自己有phallus，或者焦虑于无能（被阉割）的可能，愤怒于phallus利益的破灭。无论作为儿子、舅舅、父亲，他们有职责却无压力，他们远离phallus，阳具不能评判他们，也不重要，只是一样自然之物，还有更多更重要的事物。因此，当我看到纪录片中摩梭男人笑着说“ **爱自己** ”的时候，我太震惊了，我未曾从一个男性身上，听到这句话，或看到这句话的可能性。 **不是自恋、自负，或聚焦于phallus，而是一种真正的、把自己当人的爱。不是把自己当作阳具的附庸，而是真正地做他自己。**

  
截图中的话非常犀利地揭示了父权下phallus中心话语对男性的塑造。  



	2. Chapter 2

有非常可悲的一个事实：在我了解了许多案例，包括家暴受害人、精神病人之后，我看到暴力和压迫都是传递的。一个霸凌低年级生的孩子，可能在家中常惨遭父亲的暴力；一个从小就被轻视的女人，长大了也轻视她自己和其她女人；被母亲控制得死死的女人，也把自己的女儿控制得死死的……无数“媳妇熬成婆”的权力循环，渗透到了日常生活的每个细节。这一章，我想基于拉康的女人与phallus的两大关系来讲父权下母亲的基本境况，阐明 **为什么父权母亲才会常控制孩子，带给孩子吞噬感，而母系社会的母亲恰恰不会如此。**

在还没查资料前，我想象已经进入农耕时代的母系社会可能会有很强的、让男性害怕的母权。并且这个母权像一个黑洞，会带来吞噬感。我还想像这个洞会是母权社会的phallus，多了阳具而没有子宫的男性至少要遭精神折磨的。但现实跟我想象的毫无关系。在我查阅的资料里， **母系社会反而是平权社会** 。 **母亲虽然更有权力，但却不存在对他人的控制、剥削、吞噬，反而是父权社会的母亲才更容易控制孩子，给孩子带来吞噬感。原来，我只不过是把父权母亲，增添了一点父权式的权力，就以为这是母系社会的样子。**

我会这样想有一个原因。在父权社会，有阳具的人（用1表示）才是完整的人，才是主体；而没有阳具的人（用0表示）则是天然就被阉割了的；至于背弃了自己身上阳具的人（划了杠的1），那可就罪该万死了。

于是，我转换了一下：

将没有阳具的人（0）看作是完整的；有阳具的人（1）看作是多出来一个东西的人，这想想就很尴尬；背弃阳具的人（划杠的1）可能也很多，毕竟没有阳具才是完整的。

我的这些想法，都 **没能想象一种全新的、更为平等的一种权力关系，只是符号位置的变换而已** 。这也恰恰说明我对phallus中心的理解还不够透彻，不知道phallus中心如何结构出这种权力关系。母系社会则向我展示了我的想象之外的可能，并且让我反思： **拉康是不是过于放大了phallus的作用，以至于有些时候将一些人类社会都会有的功能也都认为是它的功劳？**

那么，phallus有什么功能呢？在精神分析的模型里，人在出生后的幼态持续期间，会认为自己与母亲这一原初大他者是一体的。随着婴儿的成长，ta开始进入镜像阶段，认识到自己是整全的、而非破碎的。接着孩子会意识到母亲是欲望着（象征的）父亲的、母亲是有缺失而不是整全的、万能的。此时（象征的）父亲也随之介入，让孩子开始进入“俄狄浦斯”阶段，认同父亲或者母亲，将父亲或母亲当作自己的仿同（identification）对象。

在母婴阶段介入母子关系的“父亲”是象征的父亲打破、 **分割** 了母子之间融合一体的连结，将孩子带入到符号界，使孩子不再停留在母子互相欲望的二元关系之中。这个“父亲”是象征秩序，是权威，是与母亲融合的禁令，是母亲所缺失的，是欲望着的。他或是真实的父亲；或是帮助孩子描述感受的语言；或是母亲望子成龙的那个“龙”；或是母亲没有而父亲才有的权力……这一切，是被拉康叫做“父亲的名义”（Name-of-the-Father），并且到最后还是指向能指链的中心：Phallus。

  
从二元关系到三元关系的转变

而我要强调的是，在父权社会， **这个phallus是一个单数的、唯一的主能指。围绕着这一个phallus，男性之间形成了竞争关系，就像国王一样，王子们永远在竞争这个位置，好让自己成为唯一，他们也相信自己是唯一的，是The One** 。因此家庭中只能有、一定要有一个权威的大家长、一个父亲（或祖父），这个父亲带领着自己的家庭。并且 **这个家长不能没有权威，也不能受到挑战，更不能分享权力** 。

一开始，孩子欲望着母亲的欲望。慢慢地， **孩子认识“父亲的名义”，不再欲望“母亲的欲望”** ，开始区分两性。同时，两性的仿同（identification/自我确认）对象不同，在无意识层面也就与藏于“父亲的名义”之下的主能指phallus的关系不同：

男孩开始知道自己将会有勃起的阳具， **既自豪于此，也恐惧来自“父亲”的阉割** （有些男孩认为自己处在“父亲”的位置时，会欺负其他男孩。比如把其他男孩架起来让他的裆部撞树，这类类似阉割的方式。男性间的玩笑，除了用来体现阳具的、关于女人的，另外很多就是关于阉割的。可以说阳具自信和阉割焦虑几乎主宰了男性的一生）。

而女孩开始意识到自己永远不会拥有阳具，并且是先天就没有阳具的，必须得老老实实地处在 **缺乏（阳具）的位置** ，成为被欲望的客体（这个阶段就开始了俄狄浦斯情结，精神病结构的主体则是另一回事）。

另一边来看传统摩梭。摩梭文化里符号界的中心不是phallus，而是mi。但与phallus不同，mi不是单数的、唯一的，而是 **复数的** ，复数是mi的重要属性，摩梭并 **不存在一个唯一的母亲** 。《无父无夫的国度》的作者周华山在摩梭人家中居住的时候，他始终搞不清楚哪个妈妈生了哪个孩子。这里，母亲与母亲之间、 **女人与女人之间，能够真正地共处、联系、有空间** 。复数的“母亲”并不构成 **唯一** 权威、母亲中心主义，孩子与母亲的相连也就不像父权社会中会有灾难性的后果。在精神分析模型里，由于“父亲的名义”的介入使孩子离开二元的镜像，知晓他人的存在，知道了母亲并非万能的，令父权的法则、禁忌写入身体。那在摩梭，与“父亲的名义”作用相近的不是 “母亲的名义”，而是“祖先的名义”，它标注了母亲是有限的，也会死亡的现实。

_Tips：摩梭是家屋文化，也有所谓“传宗接代”，家屋的名字要有当家人传承。但当家人的选择，不是谁指定谁，而是在日常中，通过对生活事情的商讨，最后看谁合适、愿意，最后谁继承的，_ **_没有斗争，也不需要非女儿或有血缘关系才可以_ ** _。_

摩梭“祖先的名义”就在摩梭人最重要的家屋、最重要的房间、最重要的位置“火塘”中。家屋不灭，火塘的火就永远不灭，这里居住着祖先的灵魂。在火塘边禁忌是最多的，尤其关于性的话题是绝对不能说的，这个房间同时是老祖母和孩子的房间（孩子在13岁成人礼前都居住于此），一家人也在这里吃饭、聊家庭事务。只要出了家门，摩梭人对性的讨论变得十分直接，由此可见，直系亲属间的性禁忌是在火塘边以“祖先的名义”确立的。

如此一来，原本“父亲”的功能，就不需要男性代为执行了，也不需要女性来做这个黑脸。祖先的火塘作为精神上的他者伴随孩子成长，再加上是多位母亲不分彼此共同抚养孩子，也不存在母亲间竞争孩子，或为自己的孩子跟别人计较。因此，虽然摩梭人心理上不离开母亲，却不会有 **母子互相欲望的二元关系问题** 。而这个问题在父权社会，是一个大问题。

母亲的phallus

我们已经知道，在父权社会阳具的有无如何作用在不同性别的孩子身上；phallus中心的话语如何让女性没有位置、没收女性成为自己主人的话语权力。在这种种境况下， **女人无论是婊子、母亲还是女人，总处在无（noting）的位置:没有语言、没有话语、没有权力、没有位置、没有自我价值** 。就好像越缺什么越要补什么一样，也就有了女人与phallus的两种常见的基本关系，而且这两种关系，女人都是要将自己奉献给别人才有存在感的：

**1\. 成为有女人味的女人，也就是成为可被男人拥有的（象征的）phallus。**

**2\. 成为母亲，有了孩子后，孩子被当作自己的（象征的）phallus。**

**Phallus作为符号界的主能指，实际上并不能为谁所真正拥有。** 就算是男性也一样，肉身的阴茎只是phallus的象征（但很多男性真的相信自己有phallus，信得多深，不行的时候打击就多大）。父权给予phallus非凡的位置，其所散发的光芒、利益，总引诱着人们去拥有它。 **有许多物件、客体对一个主体而言，也都象征着phallus。** 名利车房、可被拥有的美丽女人，女孩的玩具娃娃……对被父权的phallus中心话语所结构的人而言，拥有它们，就如同有phallus。相反， **没有phallus就什么也不是。在这种恐慌之中，人们越加要紧紧攥住手中的phallus象征。当孩子是有“阳具”的儿子的时候，一个父权下的母亲就更要紧握不放。** 因此，父权下的母爱不仅是溺爱，还常要 **控制** 。

这个动画演绎了无法断开的母子关系。

我曾看到一个女生说，去了男朋友家，发现男朋友“自己的”房子与他父母家在对门，在他睡着后，他妈妈还会开门偷看。这样的例子不罕见。在汉文化中，“隐私”二字在家庭中几乎是罪大恶极的，“自己人”是不能有“秘密”的。不少人都有儿时的日记、信件被偷看的经历，在家长的权势之下，孩子完全没有个人空间可言。至于孩子的意志，也常常被家长的意志所替代。 **而母亲，往往接管了孩子的身体。**

有一句话，生动地说明了这样的母子关系：“你觉得冷，不是冷，你妈觉得你冷，才是冷。”在这里， **孩子的身体感受变得不重要了，被否定了，甚至不被认为是真实的，只有母亲替代孩子的那部分感受才是真实的，即使这是基于感官的感受。这就让孩子失去了与ta自己身体的联系。** 在我了解到的一些严重的个案中，孩子长期被严重地剥夺了自己意志、感受，变得十分木讷。有些个案的无意识身体也没有整合，处于被母亲如提线木偶般操控的境地。大部分汉文化地区的人，由于传统文化对“反抗家长”这种可能的绝对压制，对母亲控制欲也难以反抗，只能不满或焦虑，或离开家乡。

**在摩梭，孩子永远是母亲的孩子，这体现在他们的社会文化之中：只要与妈妈同辈的人，都要叫xx mi。可以说，摩梭“母亲”是复数的、广泛的母亲，而不是一个单一的、被切割的、为没有位置而焦虑、痛苦的母亲。就如暴力与压迫总在人之间传递一样，爱与尊重也传递于人之间。摩梭母亲被尊重、被爱，也就能对孩子有尊重和爱。她们能放松地去爱孩子，不需要紧紧地抓住孩子不放；照顾孩子，但不形成一种对孩子的吞噬感。**

**父权下母亲抚养孩子的困难，无论多少代女人养过孩子，都没有人把这当作真正的知识、要面对的现实告诉下一代的未生育的女人。告诉女人的，只有那些连哄带骗的词句，“生了孩子，你老公就会对你好了”“没有孩子的人生，不完整”** ……这 **更令一位母亲只能在照顾孩子中寻找价值，将孩子视为自己可拥有的phallus** 。我们在宫斗剧中也常见宫廷中女人的目标就是生下儿子，让儿子成为太子，登上权力高位，再往后，就是成为皇太后垂帘听政， **似乎这样是最满足的了** 。 **但真的能满足吗？孩子始终是个人，而不是母亲的附属，ta终将要长大。**

20世纪期间美国流行文化电影中父亲常常扮演帮助孩子成长的角色，父亲以探险家般的气概带领着儿子。一些角色，尤其反派的母亲是控制欲极强、歇斯底里的，她控制丈夫和孩子、情感不独立、寄生于儿子身上使儿子不独立……这是另一种害了男人的“阁楼上的疯女人”，但这些片子对她们为何如此并不感兴趣。在孩提时候，女孩靠照顾自己的玩具芭比来获得快乐，不鼓励对一切冒险游戏的兴趣。可抚养孩子、与孩子成长其间的艰难与需要放手的勇气难道不是另一种探险吗？

女儿

父权下的母亲面对女儿，又与儿子有些不同。她深知女儿是先天的被阉割了的，就如同她一样，也是nothing，而她也是女儿自我确认的、仿同（identification）的对象。

一个女孩出生，比起男孩，并没有什么未来可以期待或值得诉说的。 **拉康说“人是言在”，但没有语言来言说女孩的存在，她是空无的。** 等她长大些，被给予美丽的玩具娃娃，可这娃娃又教了她两件对女人最可悲的事情：

1是，女人的价值在照顾娃娃、照顾别人里得到满足，也就是前文说的拥有phallus。但这拥有是假的，实际上是照顾。

2是，等女孩长大后，必须得像这娃娃这般完美，才能有人爱她。这是成为phallus，依然是一个客体。

这些游戏的影响是巨大的。女孩长大后，确实常常会希望像娃娃一样美丽。由于自己的空无，而更加渴望着美丽精致、同时花纹也更为碎裂的华服来显现自己的形状， **这样至少能得到一个客体的位置，成为可被拥有的phallus** 。因此，在女人焦虑时去买衣服买包，是太正常不过。等女人成了母亲生了女儿，尤其是没有生男孩儿就生下了女儿，她没能实现为夫家传宗接代的使命， **这让她对原本就空无的自己更加失望。周围的人也对她、对她女儿的性别失望，这一切就像沉默的黑雾一样包裹着母女俩。** 在接下来的日子里，她又与女儿互为映照，女儿就像当年的娃娃一样，被她打扮，放上自己的期待：一个美丽的完美女人（而不是一个 **幽默风趣勇敢的人** ）。 **女儿成了妈妈的phallus，一个客体中的客体，女儿又拿着一个娃娃做她的phallus，女儿等到再生女儿……这是一条永无止尽的、客体之客体的循环链条。**

女儿与母亲的关系十分复杂， **女儿常是母亲的分身，母亲对自己的忽视、厌弃、否定、压抑总会传递到女儿身上，** 无论女儿年龄多大。对自己身材苛刻的母亲，会不自觉地挑剔女儿的外貌。她否定自己，也会否定如同自己倒影的女儿。她面对父权目光的焦虑、对完美女人形象的妒恨，也会如数倾斜到女儿身上。能够爱自己的人会像纳西瑟斯一样爱自己的倒影，相对的，恨自己的人也恨自己的倒影。暴力和压迫在人之间能够传递，便是因为人以自己为介质。不断伤害其她女人的女人，首先要看到她对自己的自我厌弃。因此，就算女儿长大了，只要女儿还想做“父母的贴心小棉袄”、不离开与母亲互为倒影的位置，就依然要承受这样的母亲带来的暴力和压迫。

如果女人从小就能得到尊重、肯定、支持、爱护；能接纳自己的身体、觉得自己怎样都是好看的；能去勇敢探索；能展现自己而不被打压。如果女人能知道自己无论如何都是被期待的，不用为没有成为完美女人而嫉妒其她女人；不需要为生下女儿而没有儿子而心忧、甚至是恨自己；不需要无措地面对新生儿；也没有被轻视、轻蔑、哄骗；也不需要承受从原生家庭到夫家的语言、肢体暴力；不需时刻要为自己可能遭遇的性暴力而恐惧、自我审视…… 那这母亲该多自由。这时，她得到的这些爱与支持，也会传给别人和孩子，那么，孩子也会如她一样自由。


	3. Chapter 3

最近家暴的新闻，让我修改了一些原本的写作计划。原本我并没有打算写太多关于男性的部分，一是男性的问题不是我感兴趣的。二来我并不是男性，男性的问题还是要男性自己去解决， **男性的解放还是要交给男性自己** 。尽管这比女性对抗自我厌弃还难，不仅是权力结构之深，还因为特权的特点就是使人不知自省。因此，我增加了一些男性方面的内容，并与父权制结合起来。但男性的问题，终究还是男性自己要面对的问题。

TED视频《对妇女的暴力，这是一个男人的问题》

该视频有中文字幕的地址：<http://t.cn/A6bLPxmC>

最近，我看到有许多人开始点出男性自身非常根源性的、一些被父权所结构的部分。比如第一章末尾用的微博截图，问男人与阳具的关系；比如杨笠说的“男人的自信”，这种种有力的观察都指出了phallus中心对男人的塑造。总的来说，男性的问题大部分情况下，就如一个平放的1元硬币：上面的意识层面是1（阳具自信）；下面的潜意识是菊（阉割焦虑）。但又恰恰由于这phallus中心和阉割焦虑， **导致很多男性往往更难接受一个“什么都没有”的女人说出这一点，** 这就显得他“太不行了”。这深深的焦虑也会引发他用暴力对待女性。

比如我最近看到的一个事件。一个女孩说她在排队时让一个男人别插队，对方就开始疯狂辱骂她，说她“假清高、见一次打一次”（大陆几乎没有人会制止这种暴行），这把她吓坏了。微博上相似的实例更是数不胜数。写了《爱说教的男人》（Men Explain Things to Me）这本书的女性也遭到许多来自男性的死亡威胁。

**这些事例恰恰说明了男性靠父权建立的自我是非常脆弱的** ，时常要受焦虑的牵引，又无能面对，只能靠暴力发泄。但 **暴力不能帮助任何有自尊的自我的建立，因为这完整的、自尊的自我，是需要一个真正的他者的目光的。不是父亲的目光，不是父权的目光，不是phallus的目光，而是他者的、平等的目光。但在phallus中心的话语下，这样的目光难以存在。**

在一个父权家庭里，想成为被认可的男性就要有“男人样”、必须保证象征的阳具是勃起的状态，但这不现实， **父权对男人的标准与对女人的标准一样都是不可能达到的。** 如果在男孩在成长期间要给予他真正的尊重，至少这尊重必须超越“儿子”这一身份，仅当他仅仅是他自己，而不是phallus的附属物，才能看到他是谁。

  
我们究竟在欲望着什么？

同时，父权给了男性太多特权、利益，“儿子”（而不是孩子）的重视（目光的聚焦）、资源的倾斜不必多说。另一边，没有阳具的人则完全被忽视，或伺候着（有阳具的）父亲，这些女性的遭遇隐含着另一种 **威胁** ： **被阉割了、没有阳具你就什么都不是** 。这样的威胁带来的恐慌进入了无意识，让男性更为焦虑。

如前文所说， **在摩梭，不管男人还是女人都是完整的人，没有因为有阳具而自卑的，也没有为阳具而自负的。摩梭男人也不需要做一个权威者，给亲爱的家人以压迫、暴力。也因此摩梭的男人也更为自由，没有功名利禄、男人气概的束缚、压力，也没有暴力对待他人带来的内在的脆断。** 很多人可能会很疑惑， **为何暴力对待他人的施暴者内在是“脆断”的？**

父权总爱创造悖论。 **唯一phallus中心的话语不允许男人们说不行，否则就是对phallus的阉割** 。在没有“不行”的情况下，就不可能有美惠三女神那样平等、和平、共享式的相处。 **男性之间就总要有斗争** （比如互相比谁尿得远，谁尿得远谁就如加了phallus的光环），总有“王位”要争夺，需要去踩低、打压比自己弱的男性，成为暴力的人。 **只要露出一点“我不行”的态度，就会招致暴力** 。这样的环境里，男人需要不断地向 **男人集体** 递交各种各样的投名状，天天致力于“证明自己是个男人”、证明自己和所有男人是“一伙的”。比如嘲笑表达了软弱一面的其他男人；比如结伴嫖娼，再不舒服也要忍着一起去；一起抽烟，一起对某次性行为或女同事品头论足。 **如果不加入，就有可能将面临暴力、孤立。可加入了，也没能获得真正的尊重。在这样的境况里，成为“大哥” “让别人都怕我”、让别人仰视，变成了父权下男性希望得到的虚假的“尊重”，而遮蔽了平等的可能。**

_Tips：结合前文提到的能指链条，可以自由联想出一些词语链，比如：雄性——雄起——成功。_

这样的境况再糟糕一点，就可以预见 **暴力将贯穿男性的一生。他是被暴力主宰的，也只能用暴力去主宰他人，但暴力不能带来内心的平静与宽广，** 也就很多话也就听不得，一点刺激、一点他觉得失控的、焦虑的，心就脆断了。

这章还要讲拉康意义上的俄狄浦斯情结和神经症，这是关乎男人的大问题。在上一章，我提到了父权社会是用“父亲的名义”来切断母婴之间的二元关系的：婴孩一开始是与母亲互相欲望的关系；随着成长，孩子发现母亲是欲望着“父亲”的，母亲并不是这个世界的全部，而孩子自己也不是母亲的全部。这时候，母子互相欲望的模式就被打破了，孩子开始转向“父亲”。这个“父亲”是象征的父亲，而不仅仅是真实的父亲（有时候真实的父亲也不能起到“父亲的名义”的作用）。象征的父亲往往是母亲所没有的东西、是把母亲注意力从孩子身上拉走的东西，可能是道德律法、是权力地位金钱，甚至是母亲的工作。

有了这个转向，精神分析就会认为孩子开始进入“俄狄浦斯情结”了。男孩在这时候，就会知道自己将能成为“父亲”（比如“做大官”）；自己的能力的象征、快乐的符号“阳具”将会长大，就如phallus一样充满光环；他将 **取代父亲、成为父亲** ，此时母亲将再重新注视他。在他为自己的阳具引以为傲、以此为快乐源泉的时候，失去阳具的焦虑也伴随着他。这焦虑与这快乐是硬币的不可分割的两面，在生活中可能以玩笑、逗弄的面貌出现，比如在乡下，男童常常会被男性亲戚弹小鸡鸡。 **这phallus的象征一边吸引着注意与逗弄，一边彰显着脆弱和可能招来的惩罚，加上唯一阳具的竞争，令男性在成长中身体的快感、身体想象被缩减至只与阳具相关。但关于阳具的快乐幻想，背后必有阉割阴影紧随，同时阉割的执行者常以父亲、父权的面貌出现。** 这就形成了另一个权力链条：因为还“小”，就活在阉割恐惧当中，只要长“大”了就会成为父亲，可以战胜其他“小弟”；可 **大小是对比出来的** ，因此只要有机会显得自己“大”，就会抓紧展示（所以男性热爱说教、被一些女生嫌弃爹味，并不奇怪）。

_在拉康这里，_ **_进入了俄狄浦斯情结的人，被称为神经症，是一种人的主体结构。_ **

_除了神经症，还有倒错结构和精神病结构，是拉康所区分的三大主体结构（三者间并没有谁更健康，在拉康看来健康与知识一样，是一种妄想）。_

在这个模型里，人之初都是欲望着 **母亲这一原初大他者** 的欲望的。因为胎儿状态持续的时间长，因此婴儿对自己的身体的感受都是分裂的、无法控制的。 **这样的感受与母亲给自己的抚摸、照顾带来的身体感受（这些感受简直太重要了），都属于无法言说的实在（Real），而母亲的注视、抚摸是婴儿想象的身体成长的开始。** 在这个阶段，我们对应三界说，称这母亲是实在（Real）的和想象（Imaginary）的母亲。

在照顾孩子过程中，母亲还要用语言呼唤孩子的名字，描述孩子的身体感受（“是不是饿啦？”），对孩子的期盼（“宝宝快长大啦”），用语言将孩子 **命名为一个主体、编织ta想象的身体、时间的序列** 。但并不是每个人都这么幸运，尤其头胎女儿，母亲在失望中并不一定会对孩子说话。

在些之后，孩子越来越长大，能以语言去描述一切他所感所知的， **他发现母亲有想要的孩子之外的事物、人，这个世界有更大的规则、道德、法律（父亲）。** 这是一个人类从实在界和想象界进入象征界（又叫符号界，Symbolic）的过程，而知道了“父亲”的存在，并转向靠近“父亲”的，则是神经症主体。

_（Tips:精神病结构的主体的遭遇则不太顺利，可能父母在ta降生后，没有将ta命名为一个主体，对ta的照料，也使ta想象的身体并不整全，常常分裂，如果父母不告诉ta关于成长与时间，ta的时间序列可能也是乱的。即便后来精神病也学习了语言，但在最初的时刻，ta就已经没有进入象征界。这在后几章会提及。）_

通过语言以及语言背后的phallus，这孩子渐渐可以离开母亲，但ta总怀念母亲的怀抱，甚至是温暖的子宫。ta便在符号界去追寻这痕迹，这痕迹标示了ta回不去的最快乐的时刻，这最原初的爱的痕迹在符号界里被切割得只剩一点局部，这一点小东西，拉康叫它客体小a（ _objet little_ _a_ ）。一般情况下，异性恋男性追寻的客体小a是大胸、屁股、红唇一类的。这对一个完整的女人而言，只是一个局部， **但神经症男性总是迷恋这局部，而非一个整全的女性。** 再加上phallus中心的权力， **男性便可以将一个客体小a组合出来的女性命名为完美的女人，一个虚幻的不存在的却可以在符号界存在的女性。**

  
网络上找的不知火舞的同人图

实在界的一切，也因为 **神经症的主体完全处在符号化了的世界中** 被遮掩了起来，他的无意识身体有坚实的边界。可以说很多神经症常常连 **一点窥视实在的裂缝都没有，只有一个符号推导到另一个符号，一个词（能指）滑到另一个词（能指），围绕着phallus空转** 。这也是林奕含感慨的，房思琪的国文老师为何能如此 **“巧言令色”** ，相较之下，房思琪却无时无刻不在被无法言说的实在冲击着。

一个完成俄狄浦斯情结的男人，就会像我们常看的美国电影的男主角一样：挑被符号化为权威的男人（父亲），爱慕美丽的、被符号化的女人（原初母爱的痕迹），也追寻着符号化的“成功”。

在父权社会，俄狄浦斯情结是大部分男性的路，对父权的执着与追寻人之初母爱的痕迹构筑了他大半生的行动。现实也不是电影那样美好， **大部分人都只能服从于权威，也看不见符号化之外的女性究竟是什么样的。**

Sam Morril的一段自嘲

儒家文化地区的父权有自己的特色，家长与孩子的黏着、权威、控制更强。这与儒家文化中君臣、父子、夫妻、兄弟姐妹的二元上下级的分层不无关系。这样的格局就形成了一个权力链条，最终只有一个人是所有人的父亲，就是皇帝（对比一神教的文明，只有上帝才是唯一的永恒的父亲）。我也曾见有人抱怨自己的父亲，在家是皇帝，出门是“领导的孙子”，可以看到这个父权链条如何地结构了人。

进入俄狄浦斯情结的女人与男人则非常不同，并没有什么荣耀或者可成为父亲的可能。而是得承认、接受自己的缺失，知道自己“什么都没有”。同时发生的还有对母亲的失望，拒绝认同母亲，转而认同一个有女人味的女人形象以靠近“父亲”，成为一个被“父亲”承认的女人。

但在母系的摩梭，这一切又是怎么样的呢？

在一个mi中心的话语，男性没有phallus荣耀之后，反而可以更做自己了。没有对阳具的过分自信，那些阉割焦虑也就都没有了，没有人会去逗弄他的小鸡鸡，而是 **将他视作完整的人，而不是他身体一个器官的附庸。** 也没有人要因为他是个男人而踩低他，欺负他。

那么他的位置呢？是边缘的、被忽视的吗？也不是，就象征层面来看：在摩梭家屋中最重要的母屋里头有两根最重要的柱子，一根女柱和一根男柱，这两根柱子必须是同一棵树的，女男同源，共同支撑家屋。在整个家屋中最重要的地方：火塘，居住的祖先的灵魂也不分男女。男人死后的灵魂，将回到家屋的火塘，就如回到母亲的怀抱一样——而这恰巧也是父权社会中大部分男性最根本的、也是处于无意识之中的需求。

**摩梭的女人，并没有成为一种父权父亲式的女人** 。首先并不存在被阉割的可能，也就没有这样的焦虑，女人与子宫是一体的，她们的生育能力是毋庸置疑的。她们也不会有过度炫耀的“性器自豪”，女性的性器官本就不易被自己看见。而更重要的是，摩梭人对孩子的抚养不分男女，这让 **她们不会成为一个器官的附庸。在摩梭，母亲是复数的，并不需要取得王位，成为唯一子宫，而是互相照顾、联系的女人们。** 她们也不需要成为律法的化身，成为不回应孩子呼唤的权威，自有祖先来做这件事。

我们可以看到，神经症的主体结构与父权有着紧密的关系。神经症男性是认同了象征的父亲及其背后的phallus，但又因phallus实际上是不可能被拥有的，而陷入总要“证明自己有阳具”的仓鼠跑笼里；神经症的女人则是承认了自己缺憾，认同了象征的父亲及其背后的phallus，不断地将自己化妆成phallus，以期青睐。 而在母系的摩梭并没有这样的主体结构。

我们今天的世界，大多是由神经症的人类所建立的，也因此，神经症被定义为“正常人”，这就如父权社会，男性才是一个完整的人；曾经种族隔离的美国，也只有白人才是人。母系社会的文化恰恰说明神经症结构并不是必然的、唯一可以“正常”生活的人类主体结构。我们可以不用那样生活，男人可以不执着于拥有phallus，女人可以不成为被欲望的客体（phallus）。

可能有些学精神分析的人会问，如果没有phallus，拿什么抵御实在的冲击？但就如前文所示，语言并不需要是phallus中心的，依然可以帮助人编织自己的感受。但实在不仅是来自身体的，还有生死意外，都会带来实在的返回。

摩梭人的家屋里，母屋边上有一个门，叫生死门。生死门的另一边是一间小屋，孩子的出生和老人的去世都在这里发生。孩子出生的事情，是女人们负责的，男人不能踏足；老人的去世，是男人们负责的，女人也不能进这个门。在老人死后，要洗净身体，将ta的身体摆成婴儿在母胎中的样子，放入桶中，经过一系列仪式火葬后，再将灵魂牵引回家屋的火塘之中。

生与死，对人类而言都是来自实在的冲击，实在是无法言说的。在现代汉文化地区这二者都被摒除出日常生活，都在医院里发生就完了。我们对墓地设在偏远的郊区习以为常，但在菲律宾，城市中央的公园也是墓地，在很多国家，死者不会远离原来生活的社区。在摩梭，一个家屋的祖母、老舅舅和13岁前的孩子，都在母屋生活起居，就在生死门旁。母屋又有火塘，这是一个家最重要的地方，日常吃饭会客都在这里，吃饭前要先给火塘的祖先盛饭。火塘旁边，禁忌也是最多的，关于性的话绝不能说，仪式浸入日常。

我们对生死及其背后广袤无法言说的实在，要采取什么态度呢？摒除？压抑？或者麻木？人面对实在，常如孤身曝露在冰天雪地之中，或者感到穿心的焦虑、完全的失控。但实在是不可能被逃离的，它永远在那，它总会发生。摒除它，死亡焦虑便会以别的形式回归，不可言说的创伤也不会消散。有人说phallus就好像一个纽扣，攥紧它就能面对令人恐慌的无序的实在，但又由于父权过于单一、强大，最终符号世界只是围绕phallus空转。Phallus中心的世界，并不能让人更放松地知晓实在，面对生死，发展与此相处的能力，就像摩梭那样，无论从山林树木皆有神明的自然观，还是与生死相近，以另一种日常化的方式与无能言说的部分相处。


	4. Chapter 4

拉康有一个很重要的理论，叫“镜像阶段”（The Mirror Stage）。在现在的一些动物测验中也常常测验动物照镜子，看看它能不能知道镜像就是它自己。我们知道，小婴儿出生后还好几个月不能动，也不会转头，还要好几个月才能坐起来，控制一点自己的身体。这段时间称为幼态持续。这时候抱着孩子照镜子，母亲跟ta说：“宝宝，看这是谁？”，在语言的引导下，孩子认出了自己。这时候ta才知道自己是整全的，而不是自己感受到的那样碎裂。ta会欣喜不已，知道自己将能长大，不会永远处于碎裂之中。这时，孩子对身体的想象就发生了巨大的变化了，从碎裂、到整全。或许是因为人与镜像身体的间隙，人才会说“我有一个身体”，而不说自己就是身体本身。

那么，在古代的时候，镜子并不多见，人也不常能见自己的倒影，而且婴儿的视角受限，也很难看到一个整全的人的形象，那ta靠什么来想象自己的身体呢？是母亲这一原初大他者的目光的注视使孩子能知晓自己的存在、学会分辨人类的样貌，是他人的存在使孩子知道自己将如ta所见的他人一样。 **目光对人而言是极其重要的** ，如果母亲在哺乳时候不看孩子，孩子的创伤将会是巨大的，甚至会拒绝吃奶。 **母亲给孩子的抚摸也非常重要** ，抚摸与心理皮肤的长成有重要关系，抚摸的刺激，能使ta知晓自己的身体。以及， **对孩子的期盼，会在孩子出生前为ta命名，编织故事，言说ta的存在** 。并在抚养的过程中与ta说话，让ta进入语言的世界。拉康说，人是言在。如果在言说上否认、忽视孩子的存在，对ta的创伤也将是巨大的。

可以说， **来自原初大他者的最基础的这些爱的目光、抚摸、言说，构成了一个人对自己的身体的想象、理解，而这些并不在意识层面。不幸的是，就如我们前文所说的父权母亲的状况，使得孩子能得到的爱总伴随着创伤、扭结……** 我们可以想象，一个母亲如果头胎生下了女儿，原本用于给儿子编织的未来就统统作废，当她承受着“生不出儿子”的压力时，她对女儿的目光也难免带着失望与痛苦。有许多母亲，需要独力持家，丧偶式育儿使她没有余力去照顾孩子；或者因为别的什么原因，让孩子成为留守儿童；或者由于艰难与焦虑，她要紧紧地控制孩子，希望ta“赢在起跑线上”，或者总以“别人家的孩子”来讥讽、比较…… **到最后，也是对大部分人来说，ta的无意识与一生的行动常是在不断回应自己婴幼儿时与原初大他者的关系，回应这些扭结与创伤。**

**是言说使人存在。也因此，语言暴力并不比肢体暴力更好，它带来的伤害、痛感，并不比肉体的伤更轻。** 在了解到的家暴中，孩子承受的语言暴力的折磨与东亚式教育（学校与家庭），常常将孩子逼上绝路—— 一边霸凌更弱的同学或者虐待动物，一边重度抑郁、时常想自杀。肉体暴力则常常伴随着失语，并没有语言来帮助暴力现场的所有人描述所遭遇的。因此，即便有些男孩长大后终于能揍回自己爸，但暴力的表达已经作为一种表达的语法写在他的身上，如果没有足够的自我觉知和训练，在亲密关系中也难免如此对待妻子和孩子，他已经是失语的了。（在这个层面上， **人是非常需要语言帮助来描述自己的感受、困境的。是描述，而不是被教导。** ）

在这种种情况下，我们可以想想， **一个人的无意识身体是什么样的呢？ta的身体又承受了什么？承担了什么呢？**

我在泰国北部山区的中国村（有许多是国民党军队的遗部，以无国籍的身份生活在泰北），看到了熟悉的景象：平房的 **院子铺满水泥，一棵草也没有，高高的铁门里，小孩子扒着铁门往外张望，** 看着我们开着摩托呼啸而过。在三公里外，另一个泰国人的山村，我们开过了陡峭的山坡，来到田边，泰国农民夫妇正在插秧，他们的孩子在旁边的吊脚草屋上玩耍， **父母就在目光可及的地方** 。过了一会儿，爸爸休息，就跟孩子在田里玩。没有看手机， **而是一起玩。**

**在国内，不分贫富，有许多人在孩提时代都有留守家中，或隔代抚养的经历。** 现在新世代的孩子，父母也常用手机镜头替代了自己的目光，不知道这又会有什么样的影响……

我们可以说这样长大的人， **在婴幼儿时期常陷入无回应（目光、触摸、语言）的境地，也就更不易获得安全感，更常要承受无意识身体不完整的感受，常常有“心好像缺了一块”的感觉** 。常年被独自锁在家中等待父母下班回家的孩子，他们的父母或许会说“我从不打骂你”，但孤独是对人类伤害是最大的，人类是天生的社群动物，在没有他者的情况下难以存活。这长期的无回应的绝望之境，再加上是女孩的话，无意识的身体碎裂、穿孔也就更为严重，常有解体、恐惧的感受，严重的话便爆发精神分裂。

还有一种情况。想象的、认同的身体形象与真实的身体的差距突然被意识到的时候，可能撕裂无意识的身体，使得精神病发作或者内在冲突不断。而这样的情况多见于女性。

就如前文所说，phallus中心的话语创造了一个完美的女性形象（大写的女人），且只有这个大写的女人才在符号界有一席之地。而女性大多从小就被灌输与大写女人的形象认同，比如芭比娃娃一类的玩具，奇迹暖暖那样的公主换装游戏。这些东西无时无刻不告诉女孩，她将成为一个女人，而女人的形象是一个完美的、完整的“新娘”才是女人，否则什么都不是，或者“只有成为这样的女人，才有价值”。这些话语被书写了在无意识之中，反而成了她的主人。但真实的女性却从来不是长这个样子的， **真实的女性一定是各有特点的** 。 **自然的身体会有成长、时间、阳光的痕迹，会有各自的基因表达，绝不会是一个光滑的模子** 。因此，这种冲突也就成了女性日常生活的一部分：为自己的腿粗细、胸小、为有肚腩，皮肤不光滑白皙（实为正常人类女性的体态）而烦恼到无法接受自己、自我厌弃，将大部分的时间花在自我形象的制作上，难以接受不完美的、复杂的形象。甚至，只要不符合完美的标准，就视乎为缺陷、瑕疵，甚至肮脏。

  
不完美才真实

真实与想象层面的认同的撕裂，让大多女性身处于自我折磨、自我攻击的地狱之中，不自觉间也会如此对待其她女人。

“完美的女人才有价值”，除了导致女性日常的自我厌弃，也会引发严重的精神危机。有一些严重的被害妄想，迫害者常拥有大写女人的模样者出现。拉康的博士论文个案叫艾梅，艾梅就声称女演员Z夫人在迫害她，Z夫人当然不认识她。实际上，Z夫人正是艾梅的理想自我的形象，可她无法达到。艾梅对自己的厌弃，再加上精神病的发作，这厌弃的施行者就成了Z夫人。

可见， **一个舒适、平常的女性形象的被言说、认可，对女性而言实在是太重要。** 这也是为什么我之前会画“[我的奇迹暖暖](https://matters.news/@cupboard/%E6%88%91%E7%9A%84%E5%A5%87%E8%B7%A1%E6%9A%96%E6%9A%96-%E7%95%AB%E4%B8%80%E5%80%8B%E9%BB%91%E8%83%96%E5%A5%B3%E5%AD%A9%E7%A9%BF%E6%88%91%E8%A1%A3-%E7%B9%AA%E7%95%AB%E5%A5%B3%E6%80%A7-bafyreiauxc25e3s5aa7lvlml6aaoyacfiuna3y7q4vg5ew5kj5i4xsupby)”的缘故，实在是希望女性们能早日从这种完美标准的迫害中解放出来。

  
美神阿弗洛狄特都有肚腩卷，你也可以有

另一个非常严重的遮蔽也同样被人们所忽视。那就是，女性生殖器几乎不存在与phallus中心的话语之中。不像摩梭，女性生殖器有狮子山脚的神圣山洞，在象征界中处于高位，父权社会里的话语对女性生殖器系统，是切割的、是遮蔽的。

**许多女孩都经历过这样的困惑：我下面到底有几个洞？** 也不止一个女性跟我表示过，对自己下面的长相是很困惑、很模糊的。在美国早期的女性运动中，其中有一样就是女性们人手一面镜子，用来看自己的生殖器的模样。

**在大部分的语言中，阴门、阴道、子宫，并不被视为一体，并没有词语将这三者融为一体来表述。** 就如很多女性跟我表示过，不理解为什么自己的身体里是有子宫的。理 **论上当然知道有，但真正想这件事的时候，还是感到十分困惑。** 有些人可能会说：怀了孩子就知道咋回事了。但现实并非如此， **人对自己身体在想象层的理解是离不开语言的编织的，而非“眼见为实”。** 有个案在生过孩子后，依然不知道自己的生殖器的构造，在一次偶然中知道了自己的下面居然有三个洞之后，精神解体导致自杀，幸而自杀未成。

**正如接受自己的不完美对女性来说很重要一样，接受自己无意识身体的形状，无论是碎裂的还是穿孔的，也是无意识层面工作的重要一环。** 可以试试绘画无意识身体，与自己对话，感受自己身体的声音，放松下来，理解风吹过自己时发出的呼啸声。

_（关于绘画无意识身体的小故事请看：_ [ _ new gods中篇  _ ](https://matters.news/@cupboard/new-gods-%E4%B8%AD-%E6%88%91%E5%A4%B1%E8%90%BD%E4%BA%86%E7%9A%84%E7%88%B6%E4%BA%B2-%E5%8E%9F%E6%9D%A5%E4%BB%8E%E6%9C%AA%E6%9D%A5%E8%BF%87-%E5%8F%8A%E7%B2%BE%E7%A5%9E%E7%9A%84%E8%87%AA%E6%88%91%E4%BF%AE%E5%A4%8D-bafyreibuycjkepm2v6ib5uzlrin762nqbhogywaedktzbnrekrrd3eyxiq) _）_

回到拉康的镜子理论，回到前文被害妄想症的个案艾梅这里。我们说，艾梅的理想形象Z夫人与艾梅形成了 **镜像关系** ，拥有大写女人外貌的Z夫人被制作进艾梅的妄想之中，处在了艾梅的镜像的位置，也就遭到了艾梅的攻击（艾梅刺伤了Z夫人）。对镜像者的攻击性，在拉康理论中，叫侵凌性（aggressive）。

《白雪公主》中的皇后很好地解释了镜像与侵凌性的关系。在还没有白雪公主的时候，皇后每天都因自己的镜像中的美而喜悦，就如婴儿也因自己的镜像完整而欣喜一样。而白雪公主，这另一个完美女人的诞生，则占据了魔镜的目光，魔镜倒影出来的不再是皇后自己，而是白雪公主。皇后失去了位置，没有目光再看向她了，她十分愤恨。这个魔镜就如大他者的目光，最初，人在原初大他者的目光中才能映照出自己。皇后就如大他者欲望的对象，她也要让自己是大他者所期待的样子（“最美的女人”）。当另一个最美的女人的诞生占据了大他者的目光，皇后就丧失了映照自己的机会，成为了空无（nothing），失去目光的痛苦令她愤怒嫉妒。这样的恨便是侵凌性，常出现在妈妈有了新宝宝，但孩子还没长大到可以独立建构自我的存在的时候。这些感受，会因为年龄小，或者别的什么原因最终被压抑到潜意识中（如果是传统摩梭，则不需要担心，因为孩子的原初大他者有好几个，而不是单一的、唯一的一个）。在长大后，大他者也已经从原初的母亲转移到了别处。phallus这个主能指是常见的大他者之一，人也就从欲望原初大他者母亲的欲望，转变成欲望着phallus的欲望，期待着phallus的目光，也会因为失去被这目光捕获的可能而愤怒、嫉妒、充满攻击性。

对男人来说，phallus欲望他像个“男人”，以完美男人（有钱有权有女人有权威）的标准要求他，才是个男人，在phallus的目光下，他“不能说不行”，由此他也才能证明自己是拥有phallus的、有价值的人。如果他总处在丧失phallus目光的位置上，或者有了这种危机，他就要将他的恨以暴力发泄出来。在淘宝大数据里，防身武器的购买者男性占大多数。家暴中，男性大多数是施暴者，但社会中的暴力事件，谋杀案，大部分受害者也是男性。再加上男性成长历程经常遭遇暴力，反而他们的生存更加紧张。

既然男性不像女性没有阳具，是先天被阉割的，那么在想象的身体层面，男性的身体会比女性的更完整吗？我认为未必，或许身体边界是更清晰的，但身体阳具之外的部分实则更被弱化，更被当工具了。

对女人来说，phallus期待她是被男人欲望的女人，要乖乖处在客体的位置上，甚至要约束、教育、谴责其她不符合标准的女人，才是个“好女人”。她需要花费无数心力去维持完美女人的形象，但支撑这形象的话语资源又过于单薄无力，因而也更加焦虑、脆弱。这个话语系统制造了追求“完美”的女人，也制造了她的悲剧遭遇，除了被其她女人置入镜像位置而遭排挤，还要承担祸害男人做不好事的罪名，红颜必薄命。

  
女人想象的身体是什么样的呢？

大部分女人在父权话语中是没有位置的，也不可能与完美女人的形象贴合。或许女人拥有的是一个看起来手脚健全， **但不过是被自己忽视的、厌弃的一个肉身。** 但这不意味着身体便是消失的了，一旦心里有重担，身体常以疼痛（心痛、头痛）来表达。在女孩成为女性之后，不同的疼痛常伴随女性一生，红糖红枣也就早早的在女性间盛行了。可是，养身并不代表着对自己在承受者什么、对自己的遭遇的理解，女性的遭遇在男权话语下是真空一片，完全失语的，尽管姐妹间多有交流，但自己“不对劲”的感受却总似乎不合法的。有许多老年妇女的抑郁症，沉默得足以击倒任何人。这也是为什么，在年轻一些的人里，脉轮说、灵修、冥想一类方法在女性中更盛行的原因，女性需要在这失语的世界，寻找新的话语去重新连接自己与自己身体的关系。


	5. Chapter 5

我们上一章提到，至少就我熟知的汉文化地区来说，总有各种原因让孩子难以得到刚好又不过分的爱的支持，从而也埋下了各种不同的结症，甚至暴力的根源。暴力的根源不仅是肢体、语言暴力或者侵凌性带来的，缺乏爱的照顾的，常陷入无回应之境的孩子也一样容易被暴躁、愤怒所控制。在成长的过程中，这部分逐渐被压抑，却容易在亲密关系中、网络中和没关系的陌生人交往中展现出来。这章我想以自己为例子来说一说这事情。

我在和泽的相处中我也发现了我对他有时候会很愤怒、或不耐烦。而这也常会被其动机所遮蔽，而且动机看起来总是冠冕堂皇的。越是冠冕堂皇的关心、操心、为XXXX着急，背后就越藏有自己无法面对的挫折、焦虑。

最初的时候我就老要盯着泽学习，非常焦躁于此，觉得他考学考不上，未来如何就更失控了。为此，我也做了好多次自我分析，但对无常的未来的焦虑总克制不住。这与我妈妈十分相像，她一想到我在国外与她分隔开，就常说“我要是突然有什么意外，看你怎么见我最后一面。” **她以设想未来的无常，来遮掩对我离开的不满** 。这是无意识的，于她并不容易察觉。我也终于在一次次地面对自己的焦虑之后，意识到 **原来我不是害怕未来的失控，而是害怕面对自己的无能。**

这察觉是因为有一天泽问我一个问题，我回答了，但他get不到点，我又没有能力解释得清清楚楚。 **我就崩溃了** ，忍不住 **生气** 地说：“我已经回答了可是你却听不见！”我的怒气令气氛变得沉重。在过了一阵之后，泽跟我好言相劝，我忍不住哭了起来，我哭着说， **我没办法回答你所有的问题！我没有办法！**

我知道自己常有“全能感”，在意识还没行动的时候身体已经动了起来，马上、立刻要把事情都就位了、安排好了，也常为此焦躁，因为 **如果做不到，就会陷入焦急甚至愤怒之中** 。我也常常在与泽的问题讨论中，做那个“解答问题”的人。我无意识中以此颇为自负，因为能证明我的“全能”，但也相当焦虑，就如男性对待phallus一般，我紧握着一种假象。假象才需要时时刻刻去证明“我有”，在无法证明的时候，我忍不住焦躁、怒火中烧。但 **最后当我决定要面对自己时，就看到了自己最害怕的：在很多事情上，我都是无能的。** 脱下愤怒的防御之后，我忍不住为自己的无能而哭了起来。

我在平时当然可以说：“人又不是人民币，怎么可能人人都喜欢呢？”或者说“人又不是神，总有不知道的事。” **但我的无意识并不是这样的** ，我幼时的经历注定我会在一些事情上非要认定自己是全知全能的不可，对自己的笃定是一种防御机制，或者说，是一种症状，症状是来帮助稳定主体精神结构的。

这种笃定，使我坚信自己拥有真理的时候，就要将其灌输给别人。使我在认为“女权主义”是对的的时候，就以它为剑刺伤别人。对不了解女权的人，则报以冷笑、轻蔑，毫不犹豫地选择撕裂式的方式嘲讽、攻击。直到周琰问我：你希望别人理解“女权主义”吗？我至今，很感谢两年前，我们第一次网友见面时，她对我的批评。我想了一夜，决定改变方式。但这只是我骂人骂得少了的开始而已，那时候，我还不理解“理解”一词。

在写[《我想你们了，我的女朋友们》](https://matters.news/@cupboard/%E6%83%B3%E4%BD%A0%E4%BB%AC%E4%BA%86-%E6%88%91%E7%9A%84%E5%A5%B3%E6%9C%8B%E5%8F%8B%E4%BB%AC-bafyreiffrwirwzoes4rji4wprm3lafimwxbprvjc3ddwsepmnnxtzi33de)的时候，我也说了我的那种着急：我这个方法才是好的、对的，你得听我的。

除了前面说的，回答不出问题时的愤怒，我在病弱无力的时候，也容易有焦躁和愤怒。比如严重醉咖啡，头晕目眩得不行的时候，如果我看到泽在看手机，而没有一直看着我，我的心里就会升起一股强烈的焦躁。如果我的要求不能 **立刻马上** 得到回应，那就更加生气起来，愤怒的火在心里直烧，就会愤怒又无力地向他喊起来：“快点！给我倒水！”

在事后，我心里又很后悔这样坏的语气同他说话，但我无法接受自己是有错的（否则全能感又遭到挑战），就会又想，是他没给我我想要的，是他的错！这些感受就在心里斗争着。

有一次我又感到晕眩无力了，我看着他为我出去买面包，我希望他快点跑步，全新全意地为我跑这趟面包店，也觉得他应该全心全意地跑回来，只是想象他在路上看一眼手机或者逗留一会儿，不是全心为我，心里就会很生气。我心里希望 **他为我疯狂、不顾一切、以我为中心** 。实际上，这也是许多女性热爱的“霸道总裁”、“宠溺文”类型小说中的特点。

我无法拦着自己心里上升的冲动， **但我希望我不要被自己的欲望蒙蔽双眼** 。我不希望我的世界，只有泽一个人，让他承担如此之重。这并不公平。但这不是理智可以说服的，这一段自我理解并不容易。

那时候我已经知道了一些自己会如此的“理论上的原因”。理论上， **婴儿时期疏于照顾，或有什么变动（比如大手术）就可能导致我这样的情况。婴儿时期，由于太过于脆弱，当得到妈妈的照顾时，会十分满足，但如果母亲疏于照料，或者没有爱的目光给孩子，孩子会陷入巨大的恐惧之中。这种恐惧在最开始以咒骂的愤怒和痛苦浮现，如果再得不到回应，那就是没顶的恐惧、绝望，是无人回应之绝境。** 泽常说害怕闭眼，会十分害怕，会有无限的坠落感，直到后来他说他小时候长期被一个人锁在家中，我才清楚了这缘。

等我的焦躁稍微平息，泽跟我说：不要急，慢慢来，他会在我身边。我看着他，开始了我的自述，我说：我讨厌xxx，因为她很像我，尽管交集无多，但我一想到她，心里就升起愤怒。

“ **我知道我为什么讨厌她，是因为我讨厌我爸。我是很像我爸的，她跟我又像，这不过是一个镜像的转移。** 因为我爸已经死了，所以我不能对任何人说我讨厌他。我跟你说没用，你们没有交集。我想跟我妈说，跟我弟说，说我对他的恨。说他在我身上留下的那些不负责任的创伤，一个比一个重。我怀念他，可是我也恨他，恨他在过去，从来没好好地陪过我们，恨他伤害我妈，伤得那么深。又给我们留了一堆烂摊子。我是太恨了。结果他倒好，死了，痛留给我们。……”

泽就像我的分析师，我们之间有着全然的信任。在我需要他沉默地接住我的时候，他就是最好的倾听者。 **这个倾听者，可以让我听见自己的声音。**

我说着说着就哭了，就像往常许多时候那样。而我，并不会预设他能给我一个分析师的回应，这个回应常常由我自己来完成。

我说到了我对我父亲的爱， **爱他就如恨他一样，并不是容易接受的事。** 因为他是我家庭灾难的始作俑者，是让我妈妈苦了一辈子的人。 **如果我爱他，也如对自己母亲背叛了一样** ——尽管我妈妈常说，你们有血缘关系，你再恨他，最后他还是你的爸爸。可有一样东西停住了，卡在那。是时间。我意识到我不断地回到他去世的那个时间，或者说，我的一部分，还卡在那个时间点没有离开。过去的三四年里，我无数次梦见他复活，却保持着活死人的状态，说不了几句话，需要我们全家人的照顾，我为了他去工厂打工。只有偶尔的时候，梦见他能跟我说一些话。有时候， **我不知道到底是我妈妈阻隔了我和他的联系，还是他阻隔了我妈妈看见真实的我。** 这其间的复杂，真是难以言明。这也是为什么，我要写我与母亲的关系前，必须说我与他的关系。

在梦里，他总是处在既生又死的时刻。在这场对他的恨的开端的痛苦诉说中，我发现我停留在了他去世的瞬间。他在过世前不久，他忏悔了曾经的所作所为， **他意识到了他曾给我们带来的伤害。就在我即将有个好爸爸的时候，我失去他了。我期盼了二十多年，就在快实现愿望的时候，我失去他了。我永远地失去他了。他跟我的外貌性格非常相似，他甚至像对儿子一样对我。我考上大学、考上研究生，没人认为我值得读书；没有人认为，我应该有我自己的人生，除了他** 。在我们可以开始互相理解的时候，像双生子那样互相映照的时候，他离开了。这遗憾所形成的痛与症结并不显眼，它最开始的时候是恍惚的想念，后来又躲到梦的背后，只有在对泽哭诉的时候，无意识的语言才将我的境况描述。

与大部分人有权威的父亲不同，我爸对我而言，他从来不是一个严厉的符号因为，他从来不着家，是缺位的。我恨了他很久，因为他带给我妈妈和我们的家庭太多伤，我曾想，他要活到八十岁，我这辈子就毁在他手里了，永远在收拾他的烂摊子。直到他得了癌症，到了末期，他开始变好了。 **就在我将重新开始接纳他的时候，他去世了，他终于从一个我恨的人，变成了父亲，但已经是一个实在的父亲，不可言说的父亲了。** 这样的父亲不存在在话语中。

当我哭喊着说：爸爸你就走吧，却在下一句用方言喊出：爸爸你带我走吧！我的无意识说出的话吓到我了。 **我这才听到了自己在说话** ，我才知道，我一直在追逐他，一个实在的他，一个不可言说的他，我一直想回到实在中去寻找他的身影。可这又怎么可能呢？最后在梦里，就卡在了那既生又死的边缘。 **我对他的追逐，是我的无意识所包藏的秘密** 。

而为什么这成了秘密呢？ **压抑的缘由很简单：我追逐他，就是背弃母亲** 。尽管现实并非如此，现实是可以相容的，但在无意识层面的逻辑，却总是简单直接的，尤其这总牵扯着童年的认知、印象。

**我接受了我对母亲的背弃** 。这也不是容易的事情，甚至在某种程度上，做选择是要一命还一命的，毕竟我追逐的父亲的去处，是不可说之地。这也恰恰说明了，我和母亲关系黏着程度之深： **甚至我的命是与她黏着的** 。

我曾梦见我带小泽回家，告诉她我谈了男朋友的事情，她很生气。现实中，她并没有生气，可是她有时候会说我，有了男朋友就忘了她。尤其我与泽来泰国，因疫情锁国的隔离后，她更常因此对我不满。我也更害怕她的不满而不敢联系她。她也因为我的联系少而更不满了。这一个负循环漩涡，我只能从我自己说起。是我 **没有能力去面对她对我的不满** 。

实际上，我非常害怕我妈妈，她若看到这句话，大概会又气又伤心，可我至今还未从儿时的家庭阴影中离开。无论我从前讲述了多少关于我与她、我与曾经的她、我与我小时候的她、我与她带来的创伤、我与她的创伤、我与她的焦虑……的故事，我还是缺乏勇气去面对她。直到此刻，在写这文字的此刻，我都还处在与她的拉扯之中。

在我的记忆中，她一直对我颇为溺爱。小时候，我常常生病，她要一个人带着搭车我去看病。她也没有逼迫我像别的女孩一样，学会复杂繁多的祭祀日子和细节，或者在对女儿不满意的时候给一巴掌。我小时候有好一段时间是姥姥姥爷养着的，我在姥姥村里读的小班，但也不懂如何与其他孩子交往。再长大一点，也是很久以来我对儿时的记忆，都是在野地、村子里游荡，并不记得与他人的相处。在我的记忆中，没有任何她弃我不顾的场景。

有一次，她和全家人都不知道为什么事情出去了，我醒来时，整个偌大的房子只有我一个人。我躺在客厅的地上大哭，疯狂地用方言辱骂她的生殖器，翻译过来大概是“臭逼妈妈”的意思。然后我被自己的爆发吓到了，觉得自己疯了。 **我的妈妈“为了我们两个孩子，撑起这个家”，我怎么能这样骂她呢？** 如今想起来，我骂的内容， **不过揭示了我的来源之处在这父权森严的家族中卑贱的位置，而我更是在家族的权力话语中不可见、不可说的卑贱者罢了。那是无意识叫喊，是对自己不被看见的境况的爆发。是绝望的愤怒。**

这类愤怒，在我无力的时候，就对着亲密的人爆发出来了，在最尖锐的时候，我会有想和泽说分手的冲动。 **这是一种埋得很深的应激反应，因为我想教训他，想伤害他，想让他尝尝我这滋味，这绝境，这丧失。这也是我初中时候想对我父亲做的事情，我想靠自杀来教训他，报复他，让他不再赌博，让他永远丧失，永远失去我，永远愈合不了这个伤。让他尝尝我正在承受的这滋味。** 让这个懦夫尝尝这滋味。

时过境迁，就如孩子对原初大他者的母亲的渴望会转移到phallus上一样，或许我对父亲的恨，有一部分也是对婴儿时对母亲的愤怒。我身体记得这无回应的绝境，但我的记忆早已消失。这比我能记事的年纪，还要早得多得多。比我妈妈独力带着我四处看病，要早得多。

我忘了我对泽说着什么，终于自己把自己引导到有记忆之前，那时，悲愤的情绪完全控制了我，我感觉我站在一个大鼓面前，门紧紧关闭。我一直哭，无力地开始锤着床，一下、一下地锤着，越来越大声，不满堆积了起来，如同击鼓鸣冤，最后我迫使自己喊了出来：看着我啊！看看我啊！

泽在旁边看着我，我却觉得他的眼睛是假眼睛，心里有要抠下来的念头——“这是假的！”，我不知道是该让他闭眼还是该让他看着我更好，但我只能哭，我锤着床，痛苦地开始发狂：你为什么听不见我！为什么听不见我！

泽问我，是想让谁听见？

我立刻就喊出来：妈妈！

我又被自己这声呼喊所惊吓，却必须直视这个答案。我不能控制自己说话，否则我听不见自己真正的声音。我听见我继续哭喊着：妈妈！妈妈！我恨你啊！我好恨啊！

我长到这么大，终于不会不被自己的恨意所惊吓了，我不再是儿时，会对自己对母亲突然爆发的恨所惊惧。我理解了恨的缘由。在我的记忆之外，我没有得到的不是父爱，而是母亲的爱。因为母亲永远在为我的父亲焦虑、悲伤。她爱他，他也伤得她很深，她结婚之后才发现一切都是谎言，但这个女人嫁鸡随鸡嫁狗随狗的地方，在这个大家族里，她处在孤立无援的绝境之中。或许母亲手上爱抚我，眼睛看的却是我不归家的父亲；或者由于我和父亲的相似，母亲甚至是透过我看着他，而不是看着我；或者因为我是女儿，而叹着气抚养我，谁让我不是儿子呢？原本编织好的故事、起好的名字都要推倒重来。在这样的境况下，我一开始就不存在……我就如还未降生却已经在人间生活了二十年的中阴尸。

我是不被期盼的孩子，是大家族里的异质分子，是边缘的、卑微的东西。母亲哄我时候，也常说我是沟里、垃圾堆中捡来的。我在小学时候，常常游荡于乡间，不知回家，如今知道了更严重的游荡的孩子，才知道这不过是无所系的孩子会有的症状。我唯一的那些可以证明我还属于这个家的，是我与父亲的相似。小时候我如果学他的模样走路，大人们便会一致赞赏，特别是母亲的目光也都是爱和喜悦。我与他的相像，不仅是基因，还是期盼，是被模仿的预言，是我获得位置的方式。而我与他越相像，真正的我就越不被看到，别人只会透过我看见我父亲——尽管 **这就是父权女儿的命运，没有父亲的名字，我们就更什么都不是了，就更不存在了，母亲没有命名的权力** 。可我妈妈也是这样，她的无意识之中，也很难看见我，总透着我看向我父亲。对于别的女儿而言，则是母亲在看着她自己，一种女人之间的镜像。

我曾写下的那些家务带来的焦虑、面对焦虑的绝望、身为女性的恐惧、身上父母期盼的斗争……我一点点地剖析我自己，理解其间的复杂，终于走到了这一步： **认识自己并未存在的这一步** 。

我那天哭着重新诞生了。我让泽重新喊我的名字。 **当我看见了自己真实的命运的时候，我只有做自己的助产士，做自己的母亲，令自己重新出生。**

在那之后，我便能接受自己不是全知全能的了。


	6. Chapter 6

前几天，有人问我：既然拉康派认为神经症、精神病，不管哪种主体结构都有问题，为什么被关的是（发作了的）精神病？这是一个复杂的问题，需要从好几个方面来看。

首先，有许多“发作”是合法的、是符合我们的道德、价值观念的。比如小泽因为长头发，他的妈妈威胁他不剪头发要跳楼；他的爸爸因为一次偶然看见他头发没有扎起来，在大城市的街头当场崩溃，对他破口大骂；或者我们常常在微博中看到的，为了“孩子听话”把孩子送去网瘾学校电击的家长；以及无数的非常恐怖的家暴……这些都是非常疯狂的行为， **但是因为家长教训孩子、丈夫打老婆，在我们的社会中是被当作合理的，就没有人认为这是一种精神失常或者别的什么心理病。但实际上，依然可能是某种结症的爆发** 。

其次，有些心里的结会以身体的形式表达出来，比如有些过敏、头痛、失明、失聪、甚至癌症等等，都有可能是因为不同的心理上的原因。我们的无意识与身体是更近的，无意识也常以身体来表达。但这时候，大家就直接去治身体病了，而忽视了可能是压力过大或者心结难解。

以及一些情况，也是非常常见的。父母、家庭有问题，但由孩子表现出症状，看起来就像是孩子有病，实际上孩子是承担了整个家庭的病。比如有家暴的家庭；以名利为一切标准的、焦虑的家庭；父母哪一方有不可言说的创伤、没时间照看孩子的家庭等等。在[@一個人的社會](https://matters.news/@anindividual) 这个项目里，其中一位余秋呈的合作对象宁静，就是一名留守儿童，在青少年时候遭遇的挫折中爆发了精神分裂。而我们的文化中，缺乏孩子的视角，缺乏对父母权力的挑战，缺乏对家庭内症状传递的知识，最后往往被关的就是孩子，而不是做家庭治疗。实际上父母的症结往往是极其严重的，但又因符合主流价值，便以弥散于日常又不被说的秘密的方式不断地在孩子的无意识中诉说。

在当下phallus中心的社会，通行的道德、法则，也是phallus中心的。也因此，很多的创伤被压抑到了无意识的层面。以及精神病比起神经症，更不符合phallus中心的道德标准、理性标准。那么，精神病就算是稳定的常态精神病主体，也常有不被“常人”接纳的症状，比如异装。

我们在前文提到，在婴儿初期， **母亲的注视、名字的呼唤、对成长的期待** ，这三者稳定了一个主体。其间语言的使用，用语言将孩子包裹，以免受实在的冲击，则能使孩子进入象征界。而在拉康看来，精神病结构常常是缺失了其中的某样。比如名字与孩子没有真正的联系；或者怀孕的时候不被期盼着到来；母亲仅把孩子当作“自己的一块肉”，而不把孩子当作一个有自己未来的人等等。这些孩子最终难以顺利进入象征界，或者说，没有进入俄狄浦斯情结。

也因此，曾经很多精神分析师会认为神经症的结构才是“正常的”，应该要有“父亲的名字”、父亲的功能来让孩子与原初大他者拉开距离，不至于被彻底当作“妈妈身上的一块肉”。

进一步来说：父亲的功能意味着法则、限制、进入语言的世界（象征界）。象征的父亲是受尊敬的，也是限制性的，它会压抑孩子与母亲融合一起的愿望，限制孩子与母亲的连结，让孩子知道母亲不是万能的，分离孩子和母亲。接受与父姓相连的名字，孩子就能以语言与外部联系，将孩子编制入象征秩序。

在了解了一些当年的母系的摩梭社会的基本运作之后，我们可以说，摩梭并没有“父亲的功能”、“父亲的名字”一说， **语言世界（象征界）的中心也不是phallus** ，并不通过欲望“父亲”来进入俄狄浦斯情结，由此我们可以确定摩梭没有神经症结构，那么，摩梭人就是精神病结构吗？或者换个视角来看 **，精神病结构是否过于泛化，将许多不同类型主体的可能都概括了进来？还是说，神经症结构是父权社会的必然，却不是人类社会的必然？** 或者如同坐标轴上的函数，直线的神经症是少数，而曲线的精神病是才是多数？精神分析对主体结构划分的模型，是不是过于局限了？

我们再重新回到主体精神稳定所需的几大条件：（婴儿初期）母亲的注视；名字的呼唤；对成长的期待；以及其间语言的使用，使孩子进入象征界。

这些条件，在摩梭文化里可以做得更好：母亲的注视，将让孩子进入镜像阶段， **复数的摩梭妈妈们** （不仅是现实的，也是象征的，都是复数）以及舅舅，能够让孩子离开二元母子融合的幻想；孩子的名字，则对应着主体无意识层面的主能指，由于男人也能做当家人，摩梭也不会给男孩取名叫“招妹”；母亲不是一无所有的，而更能对孩子放开手，期待孩子的成长，不分男女，把孩子当作人来看待，让ta可以在言说中存在，进入线性的时间序列。摩梭的害羞文化的禁忌以及其他社会秩序、礼仪，让孩子并不需要以父亲的名义，或者父亲的功能，也能进入象征秩序，成为社会的人。 **也就是说，我们脱离了父亲的功能、phallus中心，依然可以有稳定的精神结构。父权，并不是唯一的选择。**

我们已经知道，一个父权下的母亲比起母系社会的母亲，她是”什么都没有”的。她也缺乏社会的支持的，也就更容易将孩子当作自己绝对的附属物，施予彻底的控制。如果是生了女孩，也可能因为重男轻女而不给她属于自己的名字（比如“招弟”，显然与孩子本身无关，对她的期盼也如其名）。确实，在在精神分析的角度看，对孩子来说， **有一个不被限制的万能母亲，有一种不被分离的母子关系** 中，孩子大概率会是精神病主体，再加上缺乏对孩子的理解、支持，压力大、成功学盛行，往往更令精神病主体走向彻底的崩溃。

摩梭母亲会是万能的吗？万能往往意味着单一，就如只有单数的神才是全知全能的，也才有单一继承人（the one）之争。但在摩梭，我们看到母亲却不是有吞噬性的大母神，而是代表着生命、繁衍产出的，能自在享受性与爱的复数的母亲们。同时，祖先、家屋的名字限制了母亲，使母亲也是“有限”的，终有一天要死亡。反观父权社会， **父权是单一且无限的** ，生死都被摒除于日常之外。就算被儿子挑战，儿子也会成为新的单一的父亲。

我们已以phallus中心的语言作为媒介来认识、命名事物了。语言支配人的行动的能力比我们以为的要大得多，就如拉康所说；“语言切割身体”、“无意识被语言所结构”。Phallus中心的话语又催生了促进phallus中心的人们。

我们可以看一些关于语言塑造人的例子（详见下方视频）。有一个民族，他们说话的时候，只要涉及位置的，全部用东南西北来表示，包括左右。因此，这个民族的人就培养了非常强的方向感，无论他们在哪里，都能准确说出东西南北。

TED How language shapes the way we think

 _中文字幕版本：_ <https://www.ted.com/talks/lera_boroditsky_how_language_shapes_the_way_we_think>

我们回到汉文化里。在汉语中，“对”这个字以及其词组，结构了无意识层面的二元思维模式。如果是错的，就是“不对”，“对不上”、“对不起”，都意味着“错位”了，正确的才是“对”的。“对”是好的，那么“一对”就好过形单影只，也就难怪对鳏寡孤独者不能有放松自然的态度了。也是国人对单身很难放松、甚至愉快地接受的原因之一（对比，solo这个字多正面啊）。在被语言所结构的无意识层面上，即便这么小的一个字，我们就已难以摆脱这褒贬的影响。

类似“对”这个词的二元化的思维模式，在汉语中随处可见，如关于“里外”关系的二元模式，从家庭到国家都可以如此套用。如“阴阳”，“阳”所关联的词汇链条，都是正面的、男性的；“阴”则相反，是非人间的、令人不适的、女性的。二元关系的词还有君臣父子、男女尊卑、左右上下等等，这些词语都形成了主奴式的、如同心圆一般由内及外的、从君王开始一级接一级的链条二元上下等级关系。

  
试图用假3D来表现一下这个权力结构，但是这个图hmmm……

这样的等级关系十分稳定，却没有让人能生活得更好，而是生活在另一种焦虑中。拉康曾从黑格尔（科耶夫研讨班）那里学习了主奴辩证法。显然，主人需要有奴隶在才能是个主人，是主人需要奴隶。拉康提出，由于这其中关系的不平等，主人无法把奴隶当作 **他人** 看待，也因此，主人是无法看见他自己的。没 **有他者的存在，人就无法知道自己是谁** 。在主奴关系中，奴隶并不作为他者、另一个人类存在，而仅仅是伺候主人的奴隶而已。也因此，主奴式的上下级关系链条，中心必然是空心化的。

这个处于中心的主人，还会发展一种话语、辞说，拉康称为“主人话语” （the discourse of the master）。这一辞说宣布了人们的位置，而自己则 **占据着真理的位置，** 填充着每个个体，以语言的形式结构人的无意识，令人们遵照它的指令行事。结合前面几章的内容，毫无疑问，phallus中心的话语、父权式的话语，便是我们如今社会的主人话语。这又回到了开头的问题：为什么被关起来的是精神病人？不幸的现实是， **只要发作符合主人话语中所彰显的“真理”，便不会被当作异类来看，甚至能得到诸多支持。** 反而背弃“真理”的人，才是异类。想想在大城市之外，熟人社会里的不婚主义者生活会多么艰难。

无论是疯狂追捧成功学的人；还是不接受孩子单身而逼婚的人；还是让儿子女儿赶紧生娃的人，这林林总总对自己或他人的压迫的背后不仅是我们说的“主流观念”或“意识形态”，更是填塞到每个人身上、指挥人的行动的主人话语。 **凭着这填塞，人可以不必去面对自己、不必面对自己的命运，尤其对许多男性而言更是如此，父权的话语更加彻底地指挥了男性的身体，将其塞入无限长的主奴（父子）等级链条中。**

更不幸的是，男性处在权力结构的中心，以及阳具自豪的光芒之下，这一处境不仅使他会以为自己的所思所想是万物尺度、是标杆；权力运作时自身的透明化（如白男就等于man这个词一样，其他人是女人或者有色人种。换句话说，在这话语里，白男是标准，没有性别、没有颜色）使得男性就如主奴辩证中的主人一样， **陷入不知道自己是谁的境况** 。同时，主人话语的填塞好像麻药，可以使他尽可能无视这可悲的现实。这是为什么有些机构（美国）在做家暴男的工作时，光是让一个家暴男不提任何借口，而仅仅是描述时间地点事件（X时X地，我打了X）就要一组人花费好几个月才能做到。无论是家暴的男性；还是愤恨于女性的“高价”的男性；性骚扰、性侵女性的男性；或是上野千鹤子在《厌女》一书种所提到的：不能直接以第一人称讲述自己身体的男性；愤怒于女人不肯爱自己的无人气男；厌恶女强人的男性…… **这些男性常常因其不尊重女性而惹人恼怒，但他们自己也身处于他们自己都不知道的地狱之中，而不知晓自己所遭遇的暴力、操控究竟来自何方** 。女性由于处在父权社会的边缘，往往比男性更能看清权力结构的运作，父权使男性更难有自反能力（虽然男性更喜欢教导女性，而女性完全不知道自己所思所想所见的价值），即便他是个好人，但结构性的盲目力量强大。

精神病人所呼唤的理解、同性恋者所呼唤的理解，与女性所呼唤的是一致的。而承受着无论何种身份带来的遭遇的人，身上也都有主人话语的烙印、操控。它们或者以某种难以忍受的、折磨人的方式出现，更多是以某种美妙的、诱人的、舒服的方式出现……也是福柯所说的： **法西斯主义最重要的堡垒是在每个人自己身上** 。我们要对抗我们身上那些话语对我们 **已然** 的切割、许诺的诱惑， **就如“完美女人”这样的位置总在诱惑着女性；“好女孩”的标准看起来是那么安全可靠；“听父母的话”、“相夫教子”又有什么错呢？对于男性而言，更是如此。“阳刚男人”、“事业有成”、“妻妾成群”的诱惑总是巨大的，男性团体的兄弟会也似乎温暖如春。** 男性不似女人总受着 **存在危机** 的折磨，男性面对的是生存的紧张（阉割焦虑）、更大的诱惑、以及已被塑造的欲望。

这世界上大部分的权力，确实掌握在父权者手中，主人话语也强势得如日中天。可喜的是，福柯还为我们指明了一条路，一条对抗宰制性的话语的路。

在福柯这里，话语即话语权力。 **话语权力分为两个步骤，第一步是下标签，第二步是空间配置。** 比如一个疯癫的人，在原始社会可能就是什么神婆祭司之类的，别人要把她请去神殿的，在现代就被鉴定为精神病，关病院里。那么，这种变化在福柯看来就是话语的变化： **关于话语的知识改变了** 。无论哪个时代，总有一种知识占据宰制性的位置并自诩 **真理** 。福柯认为，不断地描述宰制性的知识如何如何地起作用，反而增强了它，不如直接发扬非宰制性的、局部的、当地的（local）知识来得更直接。

在一个医院里，医生的知识是被尊敬的、被看见的，护士的知识（包括经验、经历）则是被忽略的、局部的、local的知识。在家长制的社会，孩子的视角从不被重视，也没有话语权，家长也不会蹲下来看孩子。在父权社会，男性的经验是普遍的，而女性的人生、知识，则是隐蔽的。这也是为什么蹲下来看孩子；喊出破除月经羞耻；讲述女性故事；倾听家暴受害人的反复与撕扯如此重要的原因。

精神病人的世界也是如此。一位女性病友问我该不该去书写、讲述精神病人的家庭及其个人生活、历史。我说：太好了，特别该去做这件事，太重要了！ **现在社会中的精神病人，尤其是女性精神病，其遭遇、症状之复杂，恰恰映照了整个社会的历史、话语、权力结构如何击穿个人，扭结到了个人身上。**

可能之前的文章让人读起来，会以为我在描绘一个乌托邦。但我的态度并不是我们需要再描绘一个“应该如何”的蓝图，而是要面对现状。在《无父无夫的国度》的最后一章，周华山举了很多的例子描述摩梭的变化。比如原本在摩梭文化中，女人是不宰杀动物的，因为女生男死的文化，因此，老人去世、动物宰杀都是男人的活儿。但在一些年轻的摩梭人眼里，却可能认为：女人胆小怕事，鸡都杀不了。同样是“女人不杀鸡”这件事，但是话语完全转变了，关于这件事的知识完全变化了。更不用说“女主内、男主外”的传统，会受什么影响了。这也是福柯所强调的话语权力的变化、关于话语知识的变化。

为何福柯认为要做话语知识变化光谱的调查（谱系学、知识考古），并不是要我们再描绘一个关于乌托邦的蓝图，在我看来，这是因为可以在自己的遭遇中拓宽自己的想象力，知道更多的可能性。毕竟我们面对的已然是父权成霸权的现实，无论周华山记录的三十年前的摩梭还是马林诺夫斯基笔下百年前的美拉尼西亚，包括曾经有过零星记录、值得学习的不同文明文化，比如因纽特人对孩子绝不打骂发怒的教育（70年代的记录），这些都好像遥远的梦幻，告诉我们，人确实可以更加自由地活着。但我们从这里，就是只能吸取一些力量，来面对当下残酷现状。

几乎每一天，我都会看到暴力的新闻，尤其是针对女性的暴力。几乎每天，我都在被暴力冲刷、震荡。无论是新闻，还是各种群聊吵架，还是活生生发生在日常生活的朋友承受的苦……。这些暴力、痛苦，就好像我来月经之后，慢慢长大间形成的酸胀痛，伴随着我；又好像是我作为一个不值得存在的女儿在老家那种环境里，那种漫长又已被放逐的感觉……这些都成为我生命过程的一部分。我作为一个女性，我最后要面对的还是我自己的历史、身体究竟在承受着什么。这些复杂、庞大又渗透到方方面面的权力话语是怎样结构了我、为我铺了何种的命运。我愈加了解自己、帮助自己才愈加有能力去书写、帮助其她人、考虑到做什么会给人带来暴力，而不是帮助事情的改变。如果我书写了母系社会，最终变成一张蓝图，另一种真理，另一种主人话语，这一定不是我所期待的。我所期待的是讲述这些可能性，映照我们当下的现实，发现可以帮助自己同他人的空间。 **我们需要接受、面对现实已然如此的勇气，摆脱对蓝图的幻想和以“知识”分类人的标签，真正将自己投入对她人、对自己的生命历史的理解之中，去倾听、理解。**

我们前文讲述了许多，已经足以让我们理解阿伦特所说的那句话： **人无法回答自己是什么，却能回答“我是谁”；但如果没有他人在场，则永远无法回答“我是谁”** 。也因此，如果要倾听别人的遭遇，一定也要倾听和理解自己。虽然主人话语总以 **美妙真理的面貌** 在觊觎着我们每一刻的行动，我们只能谨记： **不要被真理的光芒所蒙蔽，毕竟每个人能够有的只有“关于自己的真理”。一定要去听，不断地听，无论他人、自己。**

（完）谢谢阅读


End file.
